knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarfwood
|quest=Dwarfwood questline |translation= }} Dwarfwood is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 20.07.2018 Dwarfwood event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Dwarfwood questline. Story Tagline: "Set out to a movie premiere!" Geography Map areas: starting area (SE, W), Cinema area (NE); sublocation Gone with the Bees, Film Academy. Structures: *'Storage' (SE) *'McManus' *'Usher' *'Cinema', unlocks the Cinema area *'Blue Screen', portal to sublocation Gone with the Bees Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Mcmanus.png|'McManus' File:Usher.png|'Usher' File:Res hurdle 2.png|'Cinema' File:Blue screen.png|'Blue Screen' Resources: special resources are Lost Letter (with Invitation Piece ), Energy tree; Small Fruit Basket. Georesources: none. File:Map_dwarfwood_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_dwarfwood_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_dwarfwood_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_dwarfwood_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_dwarfwood_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_dwarfwood_ru03.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_dwarfwood_ru04.jpg|link=File:Map_dwarfwood_ru04.jpg|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Gone with the Bees }} Gone with the Bees is a sublocation in the temporary location Dwarfwood. It can be reached through the Blue Screen portal. Structures: Storage, Film Academy Entrance (portal to sublocation Film Academy), Princess, Academy Award. Decorations: Award for the best drama!. Resources: Old Movie Reels (with Movie Critics' Review ),. Georesources: none. Sublocation: Film Academy }} Film Academy is a sublocation in the temporary location Dwarfwood. It can be reached through the Film Academy Entrance portal in the sublocation Gone with the Bees. It is a Dungeon-type location. Structures: Storage, Acting Skills Chart, Usher, Actor (with Acting Skills , ), Film Academy Stairs (portal to next level). Decorations: none. Resources: various. Georesources: none. Event articles |-|McManus= }} The McManus is a structure in the temporary travel location Dwarfwood. Tagline: "A good mage." Upgrading McManus to stage 2 enables access to the Usher and gives the message "Greetings, I see the news about my device have reached you. I was inspired by George, who is always reenacting different scenes from stories in your estate! Well, I think it will be more interesting fo you to see everything with your own eyes than listen to the memoirs of an old magician! Go take your seat in the cinema and I will begin!". |-|Usher= }} The Usher is a structure in the temporary travel location Dwarfwood. Tagline: "Buy a ticket and see Gone with the Bees." |-|Cinema= }} The Cinema is a structure in the temporary travel location Dwarfwood. Tagline: "The wind has blown away the invitation to the Cinema and you have to pick up all its pieces now. Can be found in Lost Letters in Dwarfwood." Upgrading Cinema to stage 2 enables access to the Cinema area. |-|Blue Screen= }} The Blue Screen is a structure in the temporary travel location Dwarfwood. Tagline: "Use it to access the world of Gone with the Bees." Upgrading Blue Screen to stage 2 makes it a portal that enables travel to the sublocation Gone with the Bees. |-|Academy Award= }} The Academy Award is a structure in the temporary travel location Dwarfwood. Tagline: "The all-seeing artifact that will help transform Movie Critics' Reviews into Audience Choices. The whole Kingdom is doing it!" |-|TEMPLATE= }} The XXX is a structure in the temporary travel location Dwarfwood. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . Notes Category:Locations